


Blue Flowers At The Bus Stop

by ThisAintBC



Category: due South
Genre: Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski (implied) - Freeform, Blink-And-You-Miss-It Highlander Reference, CKR Flower Crown Day 2019, Comment Fic, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:43:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAintBC/pseuds/ThisAintBC
Summary: A quick comment fic for the Flower Crown Day Revival, inspired by lightspire/writedragon's fanart.





	Blue Flowers At The Bus Stop

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Waiting (CKR flower crown fan art)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425622) by [lightspire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightspire/pseuds/lightspire). 



Ray feels like he’s spent half of his life sitting at this bus stop by now, waiting for the next greyhound to take him further north. The howling wind and the rattle of the ancient heater were a comforting lullaby at 2am, but as 5am and 6am and 7am pass they’re just a nuisance, a reminder that his bus is still delayed. Welsh’s funeral closed a chapter, made him feel like he’d missed some sort of purpose his life was supposed to have, and nobody was going to pay him to go undercover anymore but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t do it for his own purposes. He’s taken the time he needed–saw the Iditarod, visited Stella in Florida, kicked around Chicago visiting his old haunts, bought Fraser books and a knife at a queer antiques store in Seacouver–and he’s been so many different people he almost feels comfortable in his own skin again. And now he’s turned home, and all the itch has worn off his feet, like they were just waiting on him to turn the right direction. His dogs, his house, his bed–the person _in_ his bed.

Ray adjusts his flower crown, briefly making eye contact with the exhausted kid slouched against the bus schedule whose sneer invites an asskicking. Five years ago he would’ve taken him up on it; today Ray just digs out the flask he has stored away for emergencies and toasts him, settling in to try and outlast the blizzard.


End file.
